Warm Comfort
by Akiho4
Summary: Lavi comes down with a cold. Who will be there to comfort him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of -man.**

It was definitely unusual to see the otherwise outgoing teenager bend over one of the wooden desks of the library room, absentmindedly gazing into space. His red-colored hair covered loosely the one unpatched eye which normally would have shone bright green. This particular evening however the brightness in the young boy's eye was gone and an uncharismatic dullness had taken over, reflecting just how lifeless the exorcist was feeling.

From a small distance, Bookman had noticed the change in behavior of his apprentice. Naturally he had noticed. Not specifically because he cared for the wellbeing of Junior (mind you, a Bookman is not supposed to care about such trivial things), but moreover because years of experience had taught him to always pay attention to his surroundings. It was a crucial skill in order to accurately record history as an unbiased witness.

Lavi's condition had been like this ever since he had come back from a mission in Holland. The chilly weather had somehow gotten to the young apprentice and Bookman wouldn't be surprised if the boy was coming down with a cold anytime soon. It wasn't that Lavi was weak to illness, but even Bookmen were humans and a long night walking in the rain never did well to any living being.

A silent sigh passed Bookman's lips. He had hoped Lavi could finish his log before his health started getting worse, though by the looks of it, Bookman's wish was not granted. The senior man looked up from the rather thick book he was reading, while throwing a final gaze at the slumped body of the red-head.

"If you're going to sleep, go back to your room." The sound of his voice did not include any sympathy, as Bookman was not going to let the current circumstance infect his principles. Lavi knew the older man was bound to the no-affection-rule and so be it.

A discouraged murmur was audible as Lavi moved his head in a failing attempt to shake a denial. "'m not sleeping."

Bookman raised a brow. "If you had the decency to listen correctly, you would remember I merely stated that in case you were considering to go to sleep, I find it better you do that in a normal place, like a bed with blankets and a pillow, instead of a wooden desk covered in papers."

Another reluctant reaction came from Lavi's mouth. "Don't wanna move."

"And why, please tell, is that?" continued Bookman, completely ignoring the childish tone in the younger one's voice.

"Too tired… Dizzy…" was the incoherent answer Lavi came up with. Followed a few seconds later by a barely audible whisper. "Head hurts."

As said, Bookman never gave in to the attempt of showing affection for the red-haired apprentice, though this did not mean he just disregarded the wellbeing of the younger one. After all, it was in his own interest to watch out for his successor. It was therefore that Bookman stowed away the book he was reading just before and stood up from his comfortable chair. Only a few feet away from Lavi's slumped body, Bookman quickly neared his apprentice, after which he placed the palm of his hand under the red bangs against the forehead. As he already expected it glowed with heat, indicating a developing fever. Meanwhile Lavi had close his one eye and winced only slightly at the touch of a cold hand against his warm body.

"At least lay down on the couch," Bookman entrusted. "By bending over such an uncomfortable piece of furniture, you will only make your head feel worse."

Lavi grunted at this command, but lifted his upper body nevertheless, giving Bookman space to help him on his feet. Slowly, swaying all the way, Lavi managed to reach the couch with Bookman supporting him steadily. Almost the second Lavi's head touched the soft pillow his eye closed again, leaving the teenager in a welcome slumber.

Without much difficulty Bookman managed to place the half-sleeping body of his apprentice into a pleasant position, after which he left the library in order to obtain a warm blanket as well as some water and medication. By the time he got back, Lavi was already fast asleep, only mumbling now and then in his fever-affected sleep. Bookman silently covered the teenager under the blanket and put a wet cloth on the heated forehead. Deciding to let the medication wait until Lavi had woken up, Bookman returned to his desk and once again picked up the book he was reading before.

Silence filled the small library room and though Bookman's attention was mostly directed at his work, he welcomed the soft breathing audible from the other side of the room. It told him Lavi was calmly sleeping, which was for some reason rather reassuring.

Time passed and Bookman was almost at the end of his book, when a small sound echoed through the room.

"Ji-ji?"*

Bookman stored the thick book away for a third time that day and walked up to Lavi. The teenager was awake by now and glared at him with one sleepy eye.

"Are you feeling better?" Bookman asked as he took the cloth and measured Lavi's temperature by placing a hand on the younger one's head. The heath had subsided, but the fever wasn't gone yet.

"Hhm," hummed the redhead unclear while he rubbed his drowsy eye.

The gesture was rather cute and Bookman just barely managed to suppress a smile. "Try to get some more sleep," he stated instead. "I will fix you something to eat as soon as I am finished reading. By that time, you better take some medicine too."

Lavi simply nodded, too tired to argue. He pulled the blanket higher to feel more of its welcoming warmth and settled down to sleep again. Bookman himself turned away from the boy and started walking towards the wooden desk, when a content whisper behind his back made him stop for a moment.

"Blanket warm… 's nice," Lavi muttered softly. "Thanks ji-ji."

And that time, though he would never admit it, Bookman did give away a small smile.

* Ji-ji = grandfather


End file.
